A demon's angel
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Terra has had feeling for Shadow for some time now. Finally, her time to bring them to light has arrived.


_**A/N: Hi, people. Before we get started, I just want you to know this is my first proper lemon. This story is nothing more then a practice for future lemons I may decide to write, so please give me criticism and tips on how I can improve. I hope that there will not be much OOCness. Now, let us get to what is hopefully some lemony goodness.**_

* * *

'Ugghh…' Shadow mumbled as he slowly sat up, causing his entire body to ache. He looked around in confusion trying to decipher where he was, '_this is…my room, on the falcon,_' Slowly, Shadow pulled the bed covers from his body and made his way to the door. The pain would have been unbearable for most people, but with all the wounds he had received in the past, Shadow had built a tolerance to it, '_How did I get here? Last I remember, I was on Kefka's tower, awaiting my death,_' Shadow reached for his door handle, and the plank of wood before him slowly opened.

Shadow made his way outside, but he did not get far as an obnoxiously loud voice battered his ears.

'You're awake!' Sabin's voice shouted as a hand slammed into his back, forcing him to stumble forward, 'whoops, Sorry about that. I forgot you were injured.'

Shadow let out an irritated growl, which warned the bear sized monk to step back.

'Well, it's about time!' Shadow heard his daughter shout. He turned to the staircase and saw Relm rushing to his direction, and as she approached, she kicked his leg with all her force. The strike was so hard that he practically lost all feeling in his leg.

'How did I get here?' Shadow quietly asked.

'You have Terra to thank for that one,' Edgar approached and put a hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked over to the girl in the corner of the room; she gave him a small smile.

'_Foolish girl,_' he thought.

'That's three times she's saved you now. You will have to make it up to her. If you know what I mean,' Edgar said as a perverted grin wormed its way onto he young king's face.

Shadow broke away from the perverts grip, but as he did, the room began to spin.

'Shadow!' Terra called with concern as she rushed forwards.

Soon, the floor struck his back, and one by one, Shadow's senses left him.

* * *

As Shadow woke again, he was more confused than before. The room he was in was completely new to him. It was completely new to him. It was completely run down, and the bed he lay on was very uncomfortable. His body still ached, though not nearly as bad as before. Though struggling, Shadow managed to sit up, but when he did, he instantly saw a young girl near the door.

Mommy, mommy, he's awake!' the little girl shouted as she ran out the door.

'_Mommy?_' Shadow questioned in his head.

Shortly after which, Terra rushed in, looking as if a weight had been lifted, and her face looked awash with relief. Next, Interceptor, Relm, and even Sabin entered.

'Where…where am I?'

'Mobliz. I…didn't know where else to take you,' Terra answered.

'_Mobliz?_' Shadow thought as he tried to get up but failed.

'Don't try to get up so fast. You've been out for a week,' Sabin warned.

'Yeah! Quit worrying us like that you old bastard!' Relm shouted.

Shadow simply remained silent.

'Let's go. He needs his rest.' Sabin stated as he left the room. Relm followed. Terra was about to leave as well, but Shadow stopped her.

'Wait,' Shadow called coldly, and she stopped, and quickly returned to his bed, sitting on it, 'why did you return for me? I told you to leave me, yet you did not.'

'I don't know. I could not leave you. It doesn't make sense, I just couldn't.'

'The others were fine with my decision, why were you not?'

'It's just…I didn't want to go on knowing I let one of my friends die.'

'We are not friends. I have none.'

'You do. You may not know it, or want it, but we are all your friends,' she looked over at him, 'you have a very handsome face, you know.'

'What?' Shadow reached up at his face. When he felt only flesh, he began to panic, 'My mask! Where-'

'It was missing when we found you,' Terra replied. Slowly, Shadow calmed himself, 'Do you remember when we first met?'

'In Figaro. You were with the pervert king and the idiotic thief.'

'No, I mean properly, on that ship to Thamasa.'

'_There are many like me who have killed their emotions.'_

He remembered now. The Gestahl general had given her advice before he had told her that.

'Ever since then, I've been looking for my special someone,' Terra said.

'Your point?' Shadow asked.

'I think I found him, but I'm not sure. Lately, I've felt something strange, and I don't know what it is.'

Terra explained the feelings that she spoke of, and what she described were all signs of physical attraction, not the love that she sought.

'Is…that love?'

'No,' Shadow simply answered.

'Oh,' Terra replied, 'but, what is it,'

'Lust,' Shadow answered.

'Lust?' Terra asked.

Shadow sighed. How little she knew. Though she was taught much in the way of magic, no one taught her much of other aspects. Now, her knowledge of magic was meaningless.

'A body's sexual desires.'

'But it's not just that. I can feel it in my body. I feel something. Something for you, and I'm sure it isn't just lust.'

'For your sake, I hope you are wrong.'

'Why?' Terra asked, 'Let me in, please. Just let me in and try to love you. At least let me try. If you do then…then,' Terra thought desperately for a reason for him to want her, 'then you can use my body,' she finally said as she diverted her eyes from him.

He turned to her, and looked up and down her body. He had thought about it from time to time, whenever he let his guard down. To take her, whether she wished it or not. She had a magnificent body, and she had a good heart. Both of these things did not deserve to be tainted by him. She was like an angel, and he was a demon. She was a shine of light in a life of emptiness.

'Shadow,' Terra said, almost in a whisper.

Shadow simply continued to look upon her as she removed her shoes and lay next to him on the bed. She raised her hand and ran it through his untamed blond locks, and down his stubble. Her head slowly approached his. He turned his away from her, but her hand gently pulled his face back to its original position. Her eyes closed, she slowly plunged forward, and as her soft lips connected with his rough ones, all of his reluctant thoughts, as well as the wall that held what little emotion that remained back, crumbled. Her lips parted only slightly and her tongue licked at his lips as if to beg for entrance. Shadow submitted, and allowed her entrance. The two tongues danced as Shadow's will power drew thin; soon it finally collapsed all together. Shadow bit down on her lip with just enough force to draw blood. She gasped into his mouth at the sudden sensation, and as Shadow's kiss grew more desperate, Terra could fell something harden and poking her in the thigh coming from his lower body.

Shadow turned to Interceptor, who was sitting with his tail wagging. He shifted his gaze to the door and back to his dog, a sign for Interceptor to leave. He whined, but Shadow done it again. Interceptor stood up, left the room, and kicked the door closed in the process. Shadow felt his arousal growing to rapid proportions. He tried to pull himself over her, but the pain prevented this, and made him growl in frustration. It was at this point that a lustful thought crossed Terra's mind, maybe she could help ease the pain if she… Their lips finally parted as she pulled away the covers of the bed, and without hesitation, moved down and unbuckled his belt, before removing it completely. Shadow assisted her and removed his pants. After which, Shadow went to undress her, but was paralyzed as a hand wrapped around his length. Though it should have been pleasurable, he felt something more. Her hand was trembling. Shadow let out a soft sigh.

'You don't need to-'

'No, I-I want to. It's just that…I've never done this before.'

Shadow gently put his hand on her head, before running it down her hair and pulling it loose. He returned his hand to the top, and silently encouraged her to continue. Very slowly, she lowered her head, and licked his sensitive slit. Shadow would have let out a moan at the amazing sensation if he did not force it back. Without a sound, Shadow moved her head down his length. Terra followed the trail, and left another trail with her tongue. He brought her head back up, and she flicked the sensitive nerve in front of his members head. With these small, effortless actions, Shadow had grown to his fullest.

'Am I holding you right?' Terra asked.

'Tighten your grip,' Shadow instructed. She did so, and shortly after, Shadow nodded to her, instructing her to stop. Terra pulled the skin down as far as it would go, and took the head in her mouth. Slowly, Shadow pushed her head down, and pulled it up. He continued to do this until she got the rhythm herself.

Gods, it felt amazing. How long had it been since he had felt something like this. Too long. He knew he would not be able to last as long as he once did. Shadow ran a hand through her long, beautiful hair. Suddenly, Terra's lips tightened around his member, she began sucking, and her tongue started massaging his tip. These combined actions would send him over the edge in no time. Sure enough, he could feel himself aching for release, but he held himself back, drawing out the orgasm for as long as possible. He looked down at Terra, her head bobbing up and down in a speedy rhythm. Terra then tried to take him in farther, but nearly gagged as she did.

'Be carful not to go farther than you can,' Shadow warned, struggling to keep his voice straight. She looked up at him, able to tell he was close to his release. She sent him a look, one that said 'go ahead.'

'Y-you sure?' he asked, his voice still quivering through the pleasure. She nodded her head, and he ceased in holding it back. Shadow ejaculated in her mouth. Terra found herself gagging on the abundant amount of semen making its way down her throat. Quickly, she leaned over the bed and spit out all she could, coughing afterwards. When she was done, she breathed hard. Suddenly a pair of arms forcefully pulled her back to the bed. Shadow's hands made their way to Terra's skirt, slowly pulling it down. His muscles were still tight, but he was willing to work through this.

Terra could feel her core getting exceedingly hot. She lifted her legs to help him, and as he removed the skirt, he flung it over his shoulder. Next, to be removed was her top. She sat up and lifted her arms to make the task easier. Shadow lifted her shirt above her head and threw it to the side. Next, he reached around her body, and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall behind her. He tugged at her legs, pulling them up, at the same time; her body fell back onto the bed. He reached for her panties and pulled them away from their owner.

Terra blushed bright red. Never before had she let _anyone_ see her body naked. Shadow looked up and down her body once again. Soon after, his hands trailed down her body, tracing her curves. He made his way to her hips, once he did, he moved to her inner thighs. With a single finger, he began circling her lower body's lips, listening to her breathing become heavier as he did so. Then, in a speedy movement, two fingers made their way into her entrance. Terra gasped sharply as Shadow pulled his fingers out, and then pushed them back in. He parted the lips and lowered his head. Slowly, he stuck out his tongue, and entered her. Terra moaned as he trailed around the sides of her core, still entering further into her with his fingers. As he reached her hymen, he began gently rubbing it. Her moans became more pleasurable, the very sound of them were making Shadow hard again. Shadow growled lustfully as he pulled out of her.

Disappointed, Terra looked up at him to see why he stopped. His eyes were full of lust as he grabbed her legs and pulled them behind him. She knew what he wanted, and wrapped her legs around him. Terra reached for his shirt. Shadow pulled his shirt over his head and threw it with the rest of the clothes. Shadow positioned himself at her entrance before making eye contact with her. She grabbed her bra from underneath her and threw it aside, making herself more comfortable. After which, she met his gaze.

'This may hurt,' and he pushed into her, breaking her hymen in the process. Terra screamed in pain as she felt a liquid escape her core, most likely blood. Shadow paused and allowed her to adjust to his eight inches. When this happened, he continued to thrust into her. Luckily, his previous endeavours had made her nice and wet.

The pain quickly subsided within Terra, and it was soon replaced by an unfamiliar feeling. It was strange, yet pleasurable as well.

Shadow was getting more aroused as he thrust into her. He needed more, more then the basic missionary style. He pulled out of her.

'What are you-' Terra asked, but Shadow pulled her up, spun her around, and pushed her onto all fours. He grabbed her hips, and pushed himself back into her. As he thrust, he penetrated much farther then before. As he pushed himself into her, he pulled her hips back to meet his thrust. Then, after several of them, Terra screamed out in ecstasy. Shadow had slammed straight into her G-spot. It was amazing. Her screams, and the way she threw her head back. Her mouth opened in awe as he slammed into that spot with increased force and speed. Shadow curved himself inside of her with his hips, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over her. She moaned his name, and those moans became more desperate and lust filled. As Shadow thrust into her repeatedly, he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. It sent pleasure throughout his entire body. He knew he was about to release himself once again.

'S-S-Something's H-Happening,' Terra whimpered out, now it seemed it was her turn to fail to keep a straight voice while talking through the pleasure. Suddenly, with one last scream of his name, Terra came. The sensation was enough to make Shadow lose control of himself, forcing him to plant his seed in Terra's womb. Exhausted, the two fell onto the bed. Terra was panting heavily, while Shadow was doing what he could to remain silent. Shadow pulled out of her, and Terra turned around and placed her head on his well built chest.

'Well you…stay with me now?' Terra asked.

'I don't know,' Shadow said, causing silence, in which he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_Stop running.'_

'…_Stop running.'_

'…_Stop running.'_

'How?'

'_Stop.'_

'…_Stop.'_

'…_Stop.'_

Baram? How do I stop running?

'_Don't run…'_

'_Help me!'_

* * *

Shadow woke, he sat up to find the bed blankets over him, and Terra next to him.

'_To stop running is to stay where you stand. Where do I stand? In this bed with her. Is this where I should stop running. It is a start_,' Shadow thought as he put an arm around the body next to him.

'Terra.'

'Hmm?' she responded.

'I'll stay, if you wish.

'…thank you.'

'Terra! Dinner's…' The door swung open, and there stood a horrified Sabin, 'What the hell happened here!'

'What are you screaming about!' Relm asked as she entered the room, 'What the hell Sabin! Get the hell out!' Relm shouted as she pulled him by his ponytail. Unfortunately, a few children entered past her, 'Get out you little shitheads!'

'Mommy, why are you two naked?' a little girl asked

Terra blushed bright red as she brought the covers over her head. Shadow sighed, '_this kind of thing is going to happen on a daily bases, isn't it. The price to pay to live along side an angel, I suppose._'

* * *

_**A/N: My first lemon. Please be harsh. I have more Terra/Shadow fics in my mind, so I will write them when I have time on my hands.**_


End file.
